Devil's Hide and Seek
by Yami Sonozaki
Summary: The Host Club decide to play a game of Devil's Hide and Seek while Honey sleeps. They play using a doll. What happens when the doll starts to move due to an evil spirit and walks to where Honey is sleeping? Rated T for scary and creepy scenes.


**Edit: A reviewer told me that I hadn't put Tamaki's part in here. I realized it was true. Oops! Well, edited it and put Tamaki's part in it.**

 **Me: This is my first Ouran Highschool Host Club story! Do you want to know my inspiration for this story? *smiles***

 **Haruhi: Were you looking at horror stuff again?**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Host Club: Of course she was.**

 **Me: I was listening to a song called Hide and Seek. It's by Vocaloid. The original is by the Korean Vocaloid, SeeU. There is also an English cover by Lizz and other covers in different languages. The song is really good. Once I found the meaning of the lyrics and how you play that version of hide and seek, I got slightly creeped out. Then, I thought up of a story based on this song. So now here we are.**

 **Haruhi: How does she come up with this kind of stuff?**

 **Me: I just do that's all. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club! It belongs to Bisco Hatori!**

"We're bored," the twins said.

It was two fifty-five AM and most of the host club was in Music Room Three. They couldn't sleep so they got together. Honey was still asleep however. Currently, the host club was bored out of their minds

"Maybe we should play a game," said Hikaru.

"What should we play?" Tamaki asked.

"How about…," said Hikaru.

"Devil's Hide and Seek," Kaoru finished.

"That commoner's game?!" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

The twins and Tamaki looked at her surprised. "You don't know what that is?!" they asked.

"No. I don't know what Devil's Hide and Seek is," Haruhi replied.

"Devil's Hide and Seek, also known as One Man's Hide and Seek, is a game popular in Korea and Japan that is played at three AM in the morning. It can be played by a single person or by multiple people," Kyoya explained. "However, it is very dangerous and you will need friends watching you as well as a back-up plan."

"You need a doll, some rice, needle, red thread, two bottles of saltwater, a stabbing object such as a pencil or scissors, a silent mobile phone, and a nail clipper," Kaoru said, listing off the needed items for the game.

"First, you take out the stuffing in the doll and fill it with the rice. Clip your fingernails and put that inside the doll too. You then stitch the opening close with the needle and thread. You go to the bathroom and fill the bathtub with water and find a place to hide. You need to place a cup of saltwater in there before you start the game. Give the doll a name, such as Yuki, and when it's three o'clock, you chant something like 'Your name is it' three times. A spirit is supposed to possess the doll," Hikaru explained.

"After that, place the doll in the bathtub and turn off all the lights. Go to your hiding place with your weapon of choice and count to ten quietly. Then, go back to the bathroom and stab the doll. Say 'I have won' three times. You now chant 'Yuki is it' three times and when you're done you place the weapon next to the doll. Next you go to your hiding place and lock all the windows and doors. Place saltwater in your mouth and whatever you do, do not swallow it. Turn on the TV because that is how the spirit will communicate with you. When you want to end the game, take the remaining saltwater with you and look for the doll. It probably won't be in the bathroom and it might be outside. When you find it, spit out the salt water and pour the remaining saltwater on the doll. Shout 'I win' three times. You must burn the doll after the game and dispose of it," said Kaoru.

"You must be silent when you are in your hiding spot and you must keep the game under two hours. Otherwise, the spirit will be too strong to remove. Turn off all electronics before starting and do not fall asleep in your hiding place. The doll might stab you. When you are discovered by the doll, the weapon might be on the floor or in your pocket so be careful. After the game, spray salt all over the house, especially the places where the doll was found and where you put the doll," said Hikaru.

"Okay then, it sounds interesting so let's play," Haruhi said. **(A/N: Even if you are curious, I recommend not playing the game because I got creeped out just reading the instructions to it. Also, the game is very dangerous and is not good for your sanity.)**

"Great. Then let's get the supplies!" the twins exclaimed.

Mori wasn't so sure about the game. He was starting to get a feeling that the game would go wrong….

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

"Done," said Haruhi as she tied the thread around the doll after sewing the last stitch.

They had sewed the doll shut for the game and were ready to play. It was now three AM and the host club was ready to play a game to Devil's Hide and Seek. They all walked into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. They named the doll Yuka.

"Kyoya-senpai, would you like to do the honors?" Kaoru asked.

"No thank you," Kyoya replied.

"Haruhi?" the twins asked.

"Fine," she replied.

She picked up the doll. "Host Club is it. Host Club is it. Host Club is it," she chanted.

She placed the doll in the bathtub and turned off all the lights. The host club ran off and hid in different places of the school. The twins hid in the cafeteria, Haruhi hid in the library, Tamaki hid in a classroom, Mori hid in a different music room, and Kyoya hid in the gym. Each of them held a pair of scissors in their hands. Each of them counted to ten silently. Then they got out of their hiding place and went into the bathroom. All of them stabbed the doll with their scissors.

"The host club has won," they said at the same time.

"Come on Haruhi, do the chant," the twins said.

"Don't do it or we will all surely be cursed," Tamaki whispered.

"Yuka is it. Yuka is it. Yuka is it," Haruhi chanted, ignoring Tamaki.

They all placed their scissors near the doll and went to their hiding places. While they were hiding, the doll woke up. Her eyes opened. She looked around her.

"My name is Yuka and I am it," she mumbled.

She walked out of the tub and out of the bathroom. She took the scissors that were next to her. She walked down the hall for a while and finally arrived at Music Room Three. She opened to door. There she found Honey sleeping on the couch. Honey opened his eyes. He saw the doll standing in front of him carrying six scissors.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Yuka and I am it," the doll replied.

The spirit inside the doll passed out of the doll and into Honey. He collapsed onto the floor for a second then got back up. His eyes were closed.

"My name is Honey and I am it," he mumbled.

His eyes opened, but they were not the warm brown color they used to be. The irises were now blood red and the whites surrounding them were pitch black. His lips formed a scary grin on his face as Honey picked up the scissors to find the host club.

"Where are you hiding?" he asked in a creepy voice.

Honey walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He sensed someone was hiding here.

The twins peaked over the edge of the kitchen window. They were hiding in there and they had heard footsteps. They saw Honey walking around with Usa-chan and carrying six scissors.

"Hey isn't that….," Hikaru started.

"Honey-senpai?" Kaoru finished.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I know you are hiding there," Honey said.

He turned around towards the twins and gave them a clear view of his now-red eyes. The twins let out blood-curdling screams and ran for it. They ended up running into the gym where Kyoya was hiding. They ran into the storage room for the sports equipment.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai has been possessed!" Hikaru and Kaoru whisper shouted.

"That's impossible," Kyoya replied. "There are such thing as demons, spirits, or ghosts."

"But it's true," Hikaru whispered.

"I highly doubt that," he replied. "After all, this is only a game."

"Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan. I know you're in there," Honey said.

He started to force the door open. He pulled and the door came loose. Honey peeked inside with his red eyes and they landed on where Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were hiding. He pulled out three scissors and walked over to their hiding place. The game would be over soon.

 _ **Meanwhile with Haruhi…**_

Haruhi was hiding behind a shelf in the library. She would have to end the game eventually. If not then someone else will. The two hours were almost up. She peeked out from behind the shelf and saw the door open. It was Honey. His head was down and he was carrying two scissors. When he looked up, Haruhi saw that his eyes were red.

" _Oh no,"_ she thought. _"Honey-senpai has been possessed by the spirit!"_

"Haru-chan, where are you hiding?" asked Honey. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

He looked to the place Haruhi was hiding. He pulled out one pair of scissors. The game was close to ending.

 _ **Meanwhile with Tamaki….**_

Tamaki shivered in his hiding spot. He was hiding in the library as well behind the librarian's desk He didn't know why he even agreed to play the game in the first place. He just knew that they would all be cursed.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. It was the soft padding sound of feet. Tamaki peaked from behind the librarian's desk and saw Honey. He was about to shout at him for help, but then he saw his eyes. Tamaki held back a scream and went back behind the desk as Honey turned to look at him.

"Tama-chan, where are you?" asked Honey. "I can hear you panting."

Tamaki snuck out from behind the librarian's desk and made a run for it. He climbed into the storage closet where spare books were kept.

Honey chased Tamaki until he lost sight of him. He walked toward the closet.

"Tama-chan, I wonder where you're hiding?" asked Honey. "Are you behind a shelf? No. Are you in the closet?"

Honey walked towards the closet with a pair of scissors in his hand. He opened the door with a bang. He went up and pinned Tamaki to the floor, who was fighting under him. He raised the scissors. A scream was heard throughout the school.

There was only one player left.

 _ **Meanwhile with Mori…**_

Mori pulled the curtains closed. He had hid where a piano was being kept inside Music Room Two. He knew that spirits weren't real, but participated in the game anyway. He heard the door creak open. He peeked out from the curtains. He saw Honey walking in with a pair of scissors. Mori saw Honey's red eyes.

" _Why are Mistukuni's eyes red?"_ Mori wondered. _"What is he doing here?"_

"Takashi," said Honey, "you're the last one left. After that, I win the game. It was fun playing with everyone."

He walked over with the last pair of scissors and opened the curtains. He raised the scissors into the air and they came down. There was a slight gasping noise, then silence. Silence.

 _ **The next day…**_

The school was grieving at the deaths of seven fellow students. The Host Club had been found dead in different places of the school. Kyoya's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's bodies had been found in the gym storage room. Haruhi's body was found in the library. Mori's body was found in Music Room Two. Honey's body was found in the bathroom, in a bathtub filled with water. A lone doll had been in it with a smile on its face.

All of them except Honey had been found with a pair of scissors stabbed through their chests. Honey's death was speculated to have been a suicide through an overdose.

What none of them knew was that something evil lived inside the doll next to Honey. At night when the day ends and when the moon rises into the sky, the doll stands up and looks for its next victim with scissors in its hand.

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this story! Bye!**


End file.
